1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stamp pad.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A conventional seal or stamp pad using silk, batting, sponge or felt to soak the ink and cloth to form the pad surface always jams the engraved characters with dusts and wastes, and as a result the character surface can not adhere the ink so properly as to obtain a clear stamp or seal.